


Ice Cold Eyes

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Bleach: Diversity Writing [24]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Gen, Sci-Friday, Science Fiction, The Duable, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Toshiro's life changes when he meets the alien named Hyorinmaru.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Hyourinmaru
Series: Bleach: Diversity Writing [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818301
Kudos: 2
Collections: (Prompts) Bleach: Diversity Writing





	Ice Cold Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Bleach. This was writen for Scifi on Wattpad's "The Duoabble". The prompt was, "The story you put together has to be SciFi of course, and this time we'd like you to have two characters in it. One character must be a teenager, the other an alien life form," but it must be 200 words exactly.

I died the night I turned thirteen.

It was another birthday alone staring at the ice cold stars above me.

Pitying the plight of being alone I picked up the sight of a bright light in the sky. The light grew to blind my cold teal eyes causing my arms to fly up. Then came the pain throughout my entire body as well as the coldness seeping into my bones. I could feel the blood from the corner of my mouth and the cold ground below me.

As my vision blurred I saw a ship of alien origin. The door opened and a creature stepped out towards me. " _Alien's shouldn't look human._ "

" _Call out my name if you want to live child._ "

" _I don't know your name._ "

" _Hyorinmaru... call out my name._ "

My mouth opened and I felt something wash over me. My vision came into focus and I saw no ship and alien. I walked home. Nobody would be home.

" _I'm there._ "

This voice puzzled me – a figment of my imagination. Black hair turned white in the mirror said otherwise.

I don't have to look at the ice cold stars anymore.

The night I turned thirteen I came alive.


End file.
